Bitter work
by Wlizard
Summary: Avoir un colocataire, ce n'est pas de tout repos, surtout si l'on ne s'entend pas avec celui-ci... Caliborn/Mituna ; humanstuck


**Bitter work**

Disclaimer : A. Hussie pour les personnages.

Warning : T (pour le langage très soutenu de Caliborn)

Notes : Ne m'en voulez pas, j'aime tous les ships dans Homestuck. Absolument tous. Mais particulièrement les crack-pairings.

Humanstuck, certes, mais chacun a sa vision des personnages dans ce genre d'univers alternatif. C'est pourquoi j'ai préféré éviter les descriptions physiques.

Une petite référence à ATLA dans le titre !

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme s'énervait de plus belle contre le pauvre clavier d'ordinateur. C'était devenu une habitude, à force.<p>

- _Bordel de merde_.

Il frappa la souris avec une force inattendue, et celle-ci vola, avant de s'écraser sur le parquet dans un bruit agaçant.

La page Word qu'affichait l'écran était pleine d'insultes en tous genres. Et dire qu'il était censé écrire une lettre d'excuses au directeur d'une société quelconque pour l'avoir « violenté» - selon le rapport de police.

Au moins, ce n'était pas une page blanche…

Caliborn grogna. Il était exaspéré. Il était voué à rester pour l'éternité devant cette _fichue lettre. _Son esprit, lui, vagabondait, loin, au milieu d'une multitude de cadavres.

Le destin devait vraiment le détester. On le forcait à rédiger l'expression de ses regrets, alors qu'il n'en avait aucun… Un jour, il lui _défoncerait la gueule_, au destin.

La porte claqua soudainement, annonçant que quelqu'un entrait dans l'appartement. Il émergeait de l'entrée des bruits indistincts, un peu comme un flot de paroles incompréhensibles.

Le garçon se crispa, reconnaissant son colocataire. Repoussant le clavier brutalement, il se leva, juste pour lui hurler distinctement « FERME TA GUEULE. ».

L'autre ne changea rien à son attitude. On pouvait entendre des marmonnements sourds qui se rapprochaient. Il se traînait dans les escaliers, et le bout de son skateboard heurtait chaque marche.

- Mais _PUTAIN_ ! Tu vas arrêter de faire du bruit ?! Tu me _déconcentres_ !

Un dernier éclat –un vrai vacarme, puis un long râle, retentirent dans le couloir. Tout s'arrêta. Plus aucun son ne se fit entendre.

Caliborn soupira de rage, comprenant que l'abruti qui lui servait de compagnon était encore tombé. Faisant mine de ne pas s'y intéresser, il se remit à écrire des grossièretés en guise d'excuses.

Mais le silence ne lui convenant pas plus que le bruit. _Ce sale handicapé mental, incapable de tenir debout !_

Malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Il tapa en plein milieu du clavier, se leva brusquement, et se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau en donnant un coup de pied à la souris, qui était restée par terre.

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et découvrit, étalé à sur le sol, le garçon qui gigotait un peu.

Il aurait vraiment préféré le trouver mort.

Mituna releva la tête, et son casque tomba. Caliborn le détaillait avec un air écœuré, sans faire le moindre geste. Le jeune homme, toujours couché, tendit son bras pour récupérer son précieux téléphone portable, qui se trouvait aux pieds de son colocataire. Colocataire qui, sans détourner les yeux, posa le talon sur l'objet désiré.

- NON ! N-non !…

Affichant un sourire de satisfaction, Caliborn leva un peu le pied avec une certaine lenteur. L'autre rassembla ses forces, et dans une pulsion inattendue, se jeta en avant.

Son « camarade » écrasa vivement sa main qui venait de se poser sur l'écran. Il cria, et partit dans l'une de ses crises étranges, sous l'effet de la douleur. Ses doigts se tordaient sous la chaussure qui appuyait de plus en plus.

_Crack_

Était-ce l'une de ses phalanges ou son portable qui venait de briser ? Si il s'agissait de son portable, c'était vraiment dommage, parce qu'en plus de sa valeur, il attendait un message _important_. Alors il espérait que son os soit cassé, même si il ne ressentait aucune augmentation de la souffrance pour l'instant.

Caliborn s'arrêta finalement de l'embêter. Il enleva son pied, et Mituna récupéra son téléphone avec une vitesse fulgurante, trop heureux d'obtenir enfin sa liberté –provisoire, mais tout de même. Son mobile n'avait rien, mais en revanche, son annulaire commença significativement à lui faire très mal. En se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il tenta d'étouffer le cri qui sortait malgré lui de sa bouche. Il se mit à gémir, proférant sûrement quelques insultes à l'égard de son colocataire, puis se remit à gigoter sur le sol.

Et enfin, son portable vibra. Semblant oublier instantanément la douleur, il le débloqua de sa main valide et lu le message de son amie.

Finalement, elle ne pouvait pas le rejoindre à l'arcade de jeux, elle devait garder sa sœur ce soir.

Mituna était _définitivement_ maudit. Et on recommença à le frapper.


End file.
